X-men Catalyst
by Vendetta419
Summary: We all heard the famous line when a thirteen year old Kitty Pryde joined the X-men "Welcome to the X-men Kitty Pryde ,we hope you survive the experience." However, in this universe Kitty isn't thirteen year old. Trying to find her place among the X-men can be hard, especially if you a famous charming rogue who won't stop trying to win her heart. AU X-men story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is an alternative universe to the X-men mythology; some of the elements will have some X-men forever materials factor in this story. Again this story is an alternative universe for the X-men. The story will focus around Remy and Kitty Pryde because I like that type of pairing. Kitty will not be younger in this story like when first appeared in X-men #129 to be fair for Gambit she will be seventeen years old while he will be eighteen years old. The event of Gambit meeting Storm happened earlier and differently, meaning she wasn't de-aged female trapped in a pre-teen state. He met her when she decided to have a little thieving adventure, and he saved her life from Shadow King and his hounds since then she invited him to join the X-men. Rogue in this story is young. She is at the age of fourteen and still retains her history with stealing Carol Danvers's powers, fighting the Avengers and then fighting the X-men to joining the X-men latter on. There will be some time skip to further the plot between Remy and Kitty.**

 **Chapter one: Meeting her**

 _ **Chicago—The Windy City, celebrated in verse by Sandburg, in song by Sinatra. However, is not with the city proper but with one of its Suburbs. Deerfield—located roughly 25 miles northwest of the Loop—where on Central Avenue, this fine summer afternoon…Katherine Pryde known to her friend as Kitty is heading home from dance class. She's seventeen years old, and her world is slowly falling apart.**_

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Kitty said making her presence known as she entered the living room of her home to see both her parents sitting down the couch with two people she never met before, a middle aged bald man in a wheelchair and a beautiful blonde young woman dressed in a formal white suit.

"Here my little kitten. Kitty this here is Professor Charles Xavier, a brilliant geneticist of X-gene and this is the assistant, Ms. Emma Frost." Kitty's father said introducing their two guests.

"Hello, Ms. Pryde I've heard a lot about you from parents". Xavier said with a smile.

"Hello, Katherine. I'm sure we're going to be great friends." Emma said with a smile.

"Hi…" She said unsure what he and she meant. "Wh-What going on here?"

"Kitty honey…this isn't going to be easy, but we know all about the amount of aspirin you've been taking to suppress your gifts, and we want you to know that we love you no matter wha—" Kitty's mother was cut off by Kitty's reaction. "No! You wrong mom and dad! I do not have any gifts, and I'm not a…mutant." She said with fear written on her face.

"Katherine it is alright, you have nothing fear from us we are not here to harm you. Instead, we want to help you control your ability so that you won't have to be afraid of them. There is nothing to be ashamed of being a mutant." Emma said trying to reason with her.

"Mutation is caused by the X-Gene in the mutants' DNA. Mutations normally manifest themselves during puberty, often as a result of a traumatic event. Some mutants exhibit their mutations at birth, however, while others do not manifest their powers until adulthood. Secondary mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers or a change in appearance due to a second mutation. What you have is a gift. At Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters, we teach extraordinary people such as yourself how to control your gifts and to exist peacefully with our fellow homo sapiens." Xavier explained.

"Homo sapiens? Is that another word for mutant?" She asked with a confused look instead of a fear look.

"Close my dear…Homo sapiens is a word for non-mutants that do not carry carried the X-genes. You see us mutants we carried a gene known as the X-genes. This gene is responsible for our gifts and appearances." Xavier said.

"This is true Kitty. I have recently had myself tested, and I found out that I carried the X-genes except mine does not make me a mutant, but any children I have could become mutants. I'm not blinded by what goes on in the world; I know that being a mutant can be hard because the world treats mutants unkindly." She said while her husband holds her hands for support.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we have seen the news and people in acting when it comes to mutant-kind, and we refused to see you end up as a victim of a hate crime. Germany prosecuted the Jews during the 1940's, and we lose some of our relatives during the Holocaust. I refused to sit around and not protect my daughter from the dangers that come with hatred of the unknown. Please kitten let us protect you by bringing you to a place where you can learn how to control your powers and how to love yourself even if you are a mutant. We're not one of those parents that are scared of their children; we love you too much to hate you." Kitty's father said.

Kitty closed her eyes and allowed a small tear to escape her eyes. She began to rub her right arm in a nervous. "Okay…but how did you know I'm a mutant because I have been hiding it since my powers first manifested when I was fifteen years old."

"I can explain that. You see Ms. Pryde you are not the only one here with special gifts." Xavier said with a smile. _"My assistance Ms. Frost and I are both mutants with telepathic ability,"_ Xavier said using his telepathy to speak not only to Kitty but everyone else in the room.

"Whoa," Kitty said with a surprised look.

"Indeed and to answer your question on how we knew that you are a mutant, I have a way to locate mutants when their powers manifested. Yes, your powers did manifest when you were fifteen years old, and I was going to approach you at that time, but we wanted to make sure your parents were kept in the loop of what going on." Xavier said.

"I'm going, to be honest, I was completely against the idea of having you meet with my daughter at the time because I didn't believe what you said and I didn't trust you to take a chance. It took me awhile to consider the idea of you having two meets with my daughter. However, I've made a trip to Westchester, New York and saw the school myself two months ago." Kitty's father said.

"Oh so that why you went on that trip, I was wondering about that. So this Institute of yours is in Westchester, New York?" She asked.

"That is correct Katherine, it a wonderful school in a pleasant environment, we even have a swimming pool and dance studio with a friendly dance instructor, and in fact, she's one of our staffs that isn't a mutant," Emma said.

"She's human? You have ordinary people working at this school, and they don't hate mutants, that incredible!" Kitty said.

"I know right!" Emma said with Xavier smiling. "Kitty…If I can call you that."

"Yes you may, and same goes for you, Ms. Frost."

"Yes…I have a dream where humans and mutants can live together as brothers and sisters. I believe that educating those who do not understand mutants that we are not monsters or demons that are being wrongly portrayed by those misguided. We are humans too, and we have rights just like anybody else. All I ask is that you joined Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters and learned from us as we will learn from you." Xavier said.

"…Okay, but if I don't like it, I can leave and return home, right?" She asked.

"Of course we never hold you against your will with or without powers," Xavier reassured her.

"Okay then I will join, just give me two days together ready…oh my god New York here I come!" She said with excitement.

"Well, Charles she is going to be an exciting new addition around the manor," Emma said with a smile.

"That I agree, and I'm curious on how the other will act around her," Xavier said while Kitty is talking to both her parents about living in New York.

"…She is cute. You know he will try to talk to her because she is cute." Emma said with grave tone while Xavier sighed.

Time skip…Two days later

Kitty came out of the taxis cab that brought her to her destination, and that is Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters. She was dressed in a light purple tank top shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes with heels. She walked up to the school entrance carrying her luggage as the taxis took off like a bat out of hell. As soon she got near the doors, the very same school doors opened. Standing at the front of the doorway holding the doors open was a beautiful African woman with white hair and blue eyes. Kitty cannot help but admire that the woman before her is gorgeous.

"Hello you there you must be Katherine Pryde, it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Ororo Munroe."

"Nice to meet you, but you can call me Kitty for short and by the way you have beautiful hair and eyes."

"So far as I know Kitty, I am one of a kind and so are you, or so I'm told," Ororo said.

"Wait you're mutant too?" Kitty asked.

"Why yes, I am." She said while singling Kitty to follow her inside. Kitty followed after her with luggage in her hands. Ororo was directing her to the living room. "I think you are going to like it here, the people here are very nice, and it is a safe place for people like us to learn how to control our unique gifts."

"If you don't mind me for asking what are your gifts?" Kitty asked with a curious look.

"I possess the psionic ability to manipulate weather patterns over limited areas. I can stimulate the creation of any form of precipitation such as rain or fog, generate winds in varying degrees of intensity up to and including hurricane force, raise or lower the humidity and temperature in my immediate vicinity, induce lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena, and disperse natural storms so as to create clear change. Also, I can direct the path of certain atmospheric effects, such as bolts of lightning, with my hands. I go by the codename Storm, and I'm also a student here like you."

"Codename?" She said as she entered the living room and was greeted by Professor Xavier, Emma Frost and few others never she met before.

"Hello Kitty, it nice to meet you again," Xavier said.

"Hello Professor Xavier and wow you have a beautiful school, it is huge!" She said.

"Why thank you. Now I have a question for you. Have ever heard of the X-men?" He asked her.

"Sure they're superheroes or something like the Avengers. They were just in a big fight in Scotland not too long ago; I saw it all over each television stations. Hey—don't tell me that you guys are them?"

Xavier and the others smiled in return to confirm her question. " Whoa…gosh. Can I have your autograph."

"It seems we have a fan, right my friends." Kitty heard the voice with a German accent as she jumped back in fear when a blue furry man with a pointed tail teleported into the room and right next to her. "Hello my name is Kurt Wagner, and you must be Katherine Pryde that we have heard about." He extended his hand out to greet her, but Kitty grew scared because she noticed his appearance and to her, he looked too different. She reminded of a demon or a dark elf from a fairy tale except he was missing a few fingers and toes. Kurt who was picking up on her fears just smiles in return. "Do not worry I promised you I'm harmless."

"I'm sorry it just I never saw a mutant that looks different and is that a tail…it was moving."

"Well, I will take that as a compliment and don't worry I get that a lot from others," Kurt reassured her.

Emma cleared her throat to get their attention again. "I think we should properly introduce ourselves to make Kitty comfortable around us. I will go first…You already know, but in case you forgot my name is Emma Frost I'm one of the teachers here at Xavier. I teach Mutant History 101 and interpersonal communication. Also, I'm an X-man.

"I'm Scott Summer, and I'm too a teacher here at Xavier, and I teach history, ethnic and tactic building. I'm one of the original X-man recruited and current leader of the X-men. A man with red shade said.

"I'm Henry McCoy, but my friend called me Hank for short. I'm also one the original X-man recruited by the professor. I also teach here. The classes I teach are chemistry, computer, and math. I'm also the school nurse, and I'm part time for the Avengers." A blue furry beast-like man with glasses on said.

"Yes…Yes I have seen you on television before you a famous doctor, and you are an Avengers, plus I love computers class. No way are you—"

"Yes, I'm Alison Blaire—"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE DAZZLER!"

"I see that you are a fan of my music." She said gaining a huge smile from Kitty while everyone started to chuckle in amusement. "I also teach here, and my class is music. I'm also an X-man, and when I'm not here, I'm usually touring around promoting my music." Kitty was shaking her hands while giggling like a schoolgirl. Xavier cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hello I'm Pyotr Nikolayevich Rasputin, but my friends call me Peter. I'm an X-man also, and I teach arts here at Xavier. It is nice to meet you, Kitty." He said.

"Nice to meet you too and I like arts also.

"We already met Kitty, but I'm also a student here, and I'm an X-man apprentice," Ororo said.

"Now that only leaves Remy, Logan, Jean, Bobby, Warren, Alex and Lorna that are missing," Xavier said counting the one who is currently not in the manor…or so he thought.

"Bonjour tout le monde (Hello everyone), I heard my name just now." A handsome shirtless man with long auburn hair and an athlete body enters the room showing off his well firm abs. Kitty had to turn her head a little to hide her blush. The handsome man with red irises on black sclera for his eye colors look at the new addition to the school. "Well now, who is this féminin (beauty)? He said with a thick Cajun accent.

"Remy Lebeau…I did not believe you were still here I thought you left with Logan for a little recon." Xavier said.

"Oh we completed that mission, but you know how grouchy Logan gets and he wanted to be left alone because he said he had some unfinished business to attend. Homme is trop problèmes for moi goût (man is too much trouble for my taste). Enough about the short hairy one. Hello chere... my name is Remy." He said walking right up to Kitty and grabbing her hand gently, softly giving a small kiss. Kitty blushed and pulled her hand away slowly.

"H-H-Hello my name is Kitty Pryde; the Kitty part is short for Katherine. Did anyone ever told those are some interesting eyes colors?"

"Ohhh I was well informed, but your eyes are c'est magnifique (just beautiful)! So you are new here too." All the females roll their eyes because they know what he is attempting to do, while the males look on in amusement. "I don't know what you said but…that sounded so…hot." She said smiling at him. The flirtation would continue if Emma didn't feel annoyed.

"Alright break it up you two, there is plenty of time to get to know each other at a later date, and I'm going to cite one of the house rules here at Xavier. No sexual contact between the students." She said that last part while looking at Gambit sternly.

"Well, you no fun Frosty…Well, Kitty, it was fun meeting you. My name is Remy Lebeau I go by the code name Gambit because I make my own luck. My best friend and partner in crime is Ororo Munroe. I'm also an X-man apprentice, so you should join us so we can chill out and get to know each other…and don't worry I don't bite…Too much. He said last part with a smirk.

"GAMBIT!" Both Emma and Xavier shouted at the same time.

"Alright, Alright I'm leaving… see you around chere." He blew a kiss at her and left the room.

"So…Kitty let me show you to your room and don't worry it very close to my quarter." Emma said guiding Kitty to her room while she was still fantasised by the one called Gambit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is an alternative universe to the X-men mythology; some of the elements will have some X-men forever materials factor in this story. Again this story is an alternative universe for the X-men. The story will focus on Remy and Kitty Pryde because I like that type of pairing. Kitty will not be younger in this story like when first appeared in X-men #129 to be fair for Gambit she will be seventeen years old while he will be eighteen years old. The event of Gambit meeting Storm happened earlier and differently, meaning she wasn't de-aged female trapped in a pre-teen state. He met her when she decided to have a little thieving adventure, and he saved her life from Shadow King and his hounds since then she invited him to join the X-men. Rogue in this story is young. She is at the age of fourteen and still retains her history with stealing Carol Danvers's powers, fighting the Avengers and then fighting the X-men to joining the X-men latter on. There will be some time skip to further the plot between Remy and Kitty.**

 **Chapter two: The best at what he does…**

 **THE NEXT DAY IN THE SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL:**

"What is this room, Professor?" Kitty asked while standing next to Xavier dressed in a standard yellow and black training uniform with a mask covering her face.

"This room is called the danger room. It is here where my students can train with their powers without the risk of hurting anyone else. We are currently in the observation room to watch the students train with their powers." Xavier said while looking at two teams of X-men trainees with Emma Frost and Scott Summer.

"Who are they, Professor?" Kitty asked looking down from the observation glass windows.

"They are recruits just like you except they're a little younger than you. That is Cyclops's junior squad the New Mutants. The one standing next to him is Samuel Guthrie who is the co-leader of the team. Next, to him Danielle Moonstar who happens to be the leader of the New Mutants, then we have Rahne Sinclair, Roberto Da Costa, and Xi'an Coy Manh. I will introduce you to both teams later on. On Emma side is her squad the Hellions. The team leaders are Marie-Ange Colbert and James Proudstar. The members consist of Manuel de la Rocha, Sharon Smith, Haroum ibn Sallah al-Rashid, Jennifer Stavros and Angelica Jones." Xavier said.

"They seem like they don't get along with each other." Kitty pointed out while watching the ones known as Manuel de la Rocha and Roberto Da Costa give each other the stink eye.

"Boys will be boys. The New Mutants and Hellions have always been a bit of a rival. However, I supposed you are correct to worry." He said while using his telepathy to signal both Emma and Scott to break up the fight that could happen and begin their mutant powers training.

Kitty became amazed as the room morphed into Time Square of Downtown Manhattan. Then her eyes grew wide as she saw tall giant robots appear. She saw them on the news before, they are called Sentinels, and they are mutants hunting machines with the goal to hunt down any mutants and terminate them. Kitty took a step back in fear.

"Kitty, I sensed your fear and don't worry. There nothing to fear because they are not real. The danger room creates holograms that can be real and depending on the training level, the danger itself can be very real, but we have safeguard devices in place just in case it becomes too much to handle." He said watching both teams engaging the sentinels with their mentors giving them command of actions.

"… Am I going to be placed on one of those teams?" Kitty asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. At the moment I'm just going to put you on the same squad as Ororo, judging that you two got along really well from what I could tell. How does that sound to you?" Xavier asked.

"Sure I don't mind Ororo is cool people," Kitty said with excitement in her voice that she gets to hang around her new friend.

"Wonderful. Now all you need is a codename, and then you'll be set." Xavier said while trying to think of a name for his newest student.

"Wait I get to have a cool super hero name!? Oh, my gosh, this is so cool…but wait I never ask any of you guys on your codenames." Kitty said.

"My apology Kitty, I had failed to inform you that when we gave you the introduction the other day…well except for Remy, you heard his codename," Xavier said while trying not to think about it. "Well…for now let me tell you all the mutants that reside here their codenames and what they could do."

 **ELSEWHERE WITHIN THE SCHOOL:**

"Remy you should take your training more seriously." Ororo said while dressed in her X-man uniform (Classic 1980's outfit with the leather jacket), and walking directly behind her friend.

"Hmm it always the same results, I have to learn how to control my powers more otherwise mon Dieu forbid it I could end up killing more people…or possibly destroying the whole planet….it just those tests are time-consuming, and once in a while, I want to relax by myself and not be reminded of that one incident at Seattle. Beside my mutant ability not only allows me to generate small to large explosions, but it also blesses me with impressive physicality. With jaw-droppingly agile proving regularly to be a character that not many can hit with projectile weapons, and my reflexes are so fast that I have no issue catching an explosive projectile fired from a gun, or blocking several shots in a row with my trusty bo staff. I'm so awesome that Nightcrawler wishes every night he could be more like me." He jokily stated earning a small laugh from Ororo.

"Oh leave Kurt alone and let not forget your other mutant powers." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and that is?" He said smiling back with his staff in his right hand.

"You're so called smooth-talking ability which the Professor was so nice to reveal to us...what was the correct term…hypnotic charm." She said with a small laugh.

"Alright, alright no need to make a big deal out if and so what if I can captivate someone and temporarily influence them to agree with me or follow along with what I'm saying. All women I've met called it a sexy accent."

"…There is some truth to that. However, I'm also a female, and I'm not going to admit that." Ororo said while chuckling.

"Whether you admit it or not is no big loss for me. What you can admit is that my ability comes in handy for some thieving missions." Remy said with a smirk while entering the elevator with Ororo right behind. She pushes the sub-basement button while shaking her head at her friend's antics. "Alright, I will admit that because I have seen that first hand. Anyway let meet with the professor, last I checked he was with our recruit, Kitty, to oversee both Scott and Emma's squad progress." She said while Remy gave off a generous smile that did not go unmissed.

"Remy, I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to say no on this one. Kitty isn't like any of the girls you have met. Plus I don't want you upsetting her in the long run due to your popularity with the ladies as you called it." Ororo said with stern tone.

"Uhh Ororo not you too, I expect that from Frost, but not from you!" He pouted playfully.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you have a way with the ladies. I've seen women fight each other for you, and Kitty is a nice girl. I don't want to see her involved in an incident that could get her hurt." Ororo warned him.

"Oh come now mon ami. The girl is like a rare diamond; I don't want to ruin her I just want to admire her beauty. Besides, give me some credits when it comes to women. I never disrespect any women I'm seeing or trying to see. I may flirt with a lot of ladies because that who I am, but Remy never hurt any females' feelings when it comes to love…I hate those who disrespect women, it kinds of remind me of my time growing up in the French Quarter. Seeing men abusing women or having to see a girl younger than me, selling her body just to get by…" He said the last part with a serious tone and a distant look in his eyes as if he was reliving his memories. Ororo said nothing because she too understood what Gambit meant. She had her shared of dark past and living on the street of Cairo before working under a vile monster of a man who did nothing but abused people physically…and mentally.

"…Not to change the subject but the old man returned to the mansion late last night, and he was cover in blood and ninja stars." Gambit said walking off the elevator and heading toward the observation room with Storm following closely behind him.

"…Well…Logan is going to be Logan I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"I guess, but don't be surprised if he is a bad mood—"

"Remy he is always in a bad mood that nothing new." Ororo said.

"Yeah, but since he is our squad leader guess who have to deal with that!" Remy said.

"Yep! You, me, Peter, Alison, and Kurt. That means we'll be having an intense training coming up soon with Logan. I can picture Kurt already whining.

"Here I am Professor. Gambit at your services and I see we meet again chere." He said taking a small bow toward Kitty. "Gambit…and Storm? I was expecting only Remy for his training, but I'm glad you are here Ororo. I have good news. I've decided to place Kitty in your squad."

"That is wonderful news professor, right Remy?" She said and turned to see Gambit smiling at Kitty. "Welcome to the X-men Kitty and don't worry you'll survive the experience."

"Thanks…I guess… although I'm not sure I feel safe with what you just said. She said smiling back nervously.

"Kitty pays him no mind. One thing you must get use to is that Remy acts like a fool at times, but he means well. So did the Professor give you a codename yet?" Ororo asked.

"Unfortunately I'm stuck on what to give her. She possesses a phasing ability that allows her, as well as objects or people she is in contact with, to become intangible. I have a theory that she could also disrupt any electrical field she passes through and lets her simulate levitation, but we will find out later on if she can do that or cannot. I have thought the name Phase would be good, but—"

"I don't like it. Then we thought of the name Ariel, but…I'm not too sure that would sound cool as a name like Gambit, Wolverine, Storm or even Cyclops." Kitty explained.

"How about the name Sprite?" Storm suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds good, although it sounds like some type of fairy or elf. I…I think that a good name." Kitty said.

"Then it is set—"Professor Xavier tried finishing saying until Gambit started to clear his throat in a disagree.

"Nah not a good code name for our recruit here, she deserves better than that," Remy said. Both females look at him with curiosity on their faces.

"Remy, you thought codename for her?" Xavier asked while folding his hands together in a triangle pose.

"You said her power allows her to become intangible, meaning she can pass through objects or people that she comes in contact with. Such an amazing and deadly ability depending on how you use it. Kitty…" Gambit called her name to get her attention. "Yes" She responded wondering where he was going with this.

"Your powers would be useful for recon missions. From what I noticed you move like a cat, your presence is like a ninja meaning you move like a shadow. So I think the codename Shadowcat is more fitting for our lovely masculin, don't you agree, Professor?"

"…Remy…that was pretty good." Ororo said with a shocked look.

"Hmm Kitty, what do you think?" Xavier asked liking the codename, but he wanted to make sure she liked it too.

"It sounds good, and my mother always said that I walk quietly like a cat…so you like watching people walk?" She asked, smiling and trying to tease him.

"I was always told that I have great observation skills when it comes to people and my surroundings. Who knows perhaps one day you could see my skills in action." Remy said as he flirted while Storm shook her head with Xavier chuckling lightly. However, one person was not amused and he decided to make his presence known.

" If I have to hear one more cheesy line coming out the Cajun mouth I will pop my own claws at my head just to make it stop." A short, muscular man said standing at the entranceway.

Gambit rolls his eyes at the person, while Storm smiled and Xavier shook his head in amusement. Only Kitty wasn't sure what to make of this new stranger who appears to be angry and dangerous looking.

"Katherine Pryde this is Logan one of our senior staff here at the school. He also the leader of the team you will be currently on. He is the one I was telling you about, and he goes by the codename Wolverine.

"Hi my name Katherine Pryde, but my friend called me Kitty. You can call Kitty or Shadowcat, It the new codename that was given to me by Remy." She said introducing herself with a smile.

Logan looked at her then Remy, then her again and finally, he turned his attention toward Xavier. "So Gambit can think on his own and come up with some good ideas."

Everyone but Kitty and Remy was laughing. "Hey standing right here…feeling hurt and confused by your words." Gambit said pretending to feel hurt by Logan's words.

"Hmm, exactly this would be a perfect time…yes…Logan, I have a mission for you." Xavier said thinking to himself.

"Aw, Geez and I just got back last night," Logan said.

"Yes well…cerebro has detected a compelling mutant presence in an isolated town in West Virginia. So powerful, in fact, I am wary of altering our enemies, the Brotherhood, if I send all the X-men to investigate." Xavier said.

"Who or what are the Brotherhood?" Kitty whispered to Remy and Ororo.

"A mutant terrorist group that believes that the only way mutants can live peacefully in the world is by getting rid of all of the humans," Ororo explained.

"Chere, they are bad news. The X-men have been fighting them for years to keep them from starting World War III. Their leader is none other than Magneto." Gambit added.

"Which is why the subtler approach is, the wiser one here—I'd like to send just you and one other, Wolverine," Xavier added his concern.

"Fair enough. My vote is for Colossus. Love the look on the baddies' faces when he throws me at them at cannonball speed…no pun intended to Samuel. Wait, tonight is a hockey game, and I wanna catch the end of the game. I need someone quick on their feet…the likely choice would be to pick either Gambit or Nightcrawler…No I wanna catch the end of the game…No, I'll take Angel. Aerial recon should speed up—"

"I'd like you to bring Kitty," Xavier said expecting an outburst.

"WHAT?!" Both Logan and Kitty said at the same time. Both Gambit and Storm started to snicker at them. However, Logan gave both of them a scary look that promised a lot of pain, so both of them stood silence.

"Chuck…she hasn't gone on a single mission yet! She just got here, and you are pairing me up with inexperience recruit?!" Logan shouted earning a glare from Kitty for the comment, but he gave her no attention and kept his glare on Xavier.

"That would be the idea. It has been soon time since I accepted my first class of X-men. Back then, I taught all their classes myself, but those students were all relatively young. You Logan have much experience as Scott, or perhaps more experience than him." Xavier explained.

"I'm not sold on this Xavier; I don't think this is such a good idea," Logan said folding his arms together.

"Maybe…maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kitty said, not liking the idea of being alone with Logan.

"I think our younger students like Kitty, should gain the benefit of that. Call it…an internship if you will." Xavier said.

"Old man…Do you think that a good idea? Don't you think you may be pushing her too much? I mean I do not doubt Logan's ability to take care of her, but I do agree that she still brand new…but on the plus side you do get some heck of experience hanging around Logan. The man did fight the Hulk…I mean he didn't win, but he did fight him and came back alive."

"Really?! The Hulk! He fought the rampaging green Hulk, the very same Hulk who not only a founding member of the Avengers but get attacked by our army forces because of the destruction he leaves in his wake, that hulk?!" Kitty asked with a disbelief look.

"The very same, Cherie. Of course, the X-men have dealt with the Avengers sometimes, I mean not too long ago we had a team up with them dealing with one of the Brotherhood youngest member stealing Ms. Marvel's powers." Gambit explained.

"Yes I believed her name was Rog—"Storm tried to say, but she was cut off.

"Quiet you two! And you…an internship you say?! Your wheels screwed on too tight, Chuck? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly the nurturing type. It bad enough that you made me squad leader for a bunch of wet behind the ears teenagers, but now you are adding another one on the squad." Logan shouted.

"We love you too Logan," Ororo said smiling with amusement.

"The way I operate, a newbie is just going to hold me back…Or worse. No, forget it. Why don't you stick her with Summer or better yet Frost. Make the girl a Hellion or a New Mutant for all I care." Logan said still shouting.

"Because I have chosen you, and if you don't do it, I, in turn, will feel much less inclined to continue probing your mind for your lost memories. I'd even informed Jean and Emma not to help you…" Xavier stated not backing down from him. "Gambit, follow me. Logan, you'll find the intel and location of this mutant programmed into the Blackbird." He wheeled away and exited out of the room.

"We ain't had out last words about this, you hear me!" Logan said shouting at him.

"Here Cherie this is my lucky card, the queen of spade. She will keep you protected from all danger. Plus you're in good hands." Gambit said handing her a card. His smile never leaving his face, Kitty could not help but smile back.

"Thank you, Remy. I will hold on to it." She said smiling back.

"Come on lover boy, let not keep the Professor waiting any longer," Ororo said leading Gambit out of the room and following after Xavier.

"So…I want you to know I have nothing to do with this Mr. Logan." Kitty said trying to break the ice.

"…Just follow me." Logan said leaving the room.

In Beast's Lab on the Sub-level Basement

"Now Gambit, just relaxes and concentrate on releasing the amount of kinetic energy stored in your body," Xavier said.

Gambit did as he was told as he sat in a specific type of chair attached with wires plugged into Hank McCoy's main computer. The doctor himself looks over the results on the screen.

"Remy, how are you feeling so far?" Ororo asked with her concern.

"Bored and annoyed."

"Be that as it may, we must continue with these tests until we can determine if your powers can be kept under control. Let not forget that you are an omega level mutant when you are using the full capability of your powers, but you can barely control it." Xavier said.

"Yeah…don't want a repeat like what had happened back in Seattle when you first met me right after me and Stormy went our separate ways. Should have figured that Stormy would contact you." He said in a quiet tone.

"Remy…I was looking after you because your powers were getting out of control. Also, we were being hunted by Shadow King and his hounds. Then we also had the Assassins Guild chasing after us… or more like you due to your history with one of them. Remy, you are my best friend, and I've figured that you could use the Professor help. Look on the bright side, thank to the X-men involvement, we defeated Shadow King, and we chased away the Assassins Guild."

"Hmm…That is true. It just means I cannot go to New Orleans by myself or I'd risk letting both guilds know I'm back in town. It sucks too because I know a couple of restaurants on Bourbon Street. Like this nice restaurant called Pere Antoine Restaurant. They have best crawfish and Po'boy ever." Remy said.

"…He is right Professor. I went down to New Orleans on my vacation with my girlfriend Trish, and we had such an amazing time." Hank said agreeing with the Cajun. "So far the test is showing our favorite Cajun is good shape, nothing to worry about so far."

"Hear dat Old man I'm in good shape, so you will let me go, non?" He asked, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Not yet…Hank keeps testing I want to be really sure." Xavier said, as he ignored Remy' protests and smiled back at Hank and Ororo which the latter's burst out laughing.

 **MILES IN THE AIR AND FLYING TO THEIR DESTINATION:**

"Geez, this itches… and it smells like a new car seat." Kitty complained, scratching her right arm as Logan now dressed in his Wolverine's yellow and blue costume grunted while driving the blackbird.

"Say…can I… ask you a question?" She asked, but he said nothing but placed an annoyed look to her response. "I…have this friend. She thinks Remy…I mean Gambit…she thinks he might be kind of…cute. What do you know about him?"

"He's Cajun! Everything he touches or come in contact blow up, and he also a thief!" Wolverine said, clearly not in a mood to continue the conversation. They stood in silence for twenty seconds, until she decided to break the silence.

"Oh Okay, …you mind if I turn on some mus—"

"YES." Wolverine interrupted her, stopping her from turning on the radio with just his voice alone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…my codename is Shadowcat. Remy was the one to thought of it, and I really the name. Although I was thinking the name Phantom Girl—"

"What about Mute Girl?!" Wolverine said, turning to her and making it clears he does not want to talk. She turned her head to face the window of the plane and started to mock him in anger by talking to herself, while he turned back to facing straight ahead with a smile on his face.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH THE BLACKBIRD REACHING ITS DESTINATION AND LANDING ON A HILLTOP OUTSIDE OF A SMALL TOWN.

"I'm locking you in from the outside. When and if I make it back, you'll know it me by two short knocks, followed by one—"

"What?! Professor Xavier said you had to take me with you!" She said interrupting him, not liking the idea that she is being abandoned. "Yeah, but I don't see him around here anywhere, do you?" Wolverine countered.

Wolverine stood in front of the doorway of the plane as it opens up. He pointed at her with a serious look underneath his mask.

"Look. You seem like a nice kid. That's too bad. Nice kids shouldn't come within a ten-mile radius of a guy like me. I got nothing to teach you because I wouldn't wish what's inside my head on my worst enemy. The things I've seen…and done...Nice kids shouldn't have to learn any of that." He jumped off the plane and onto the grass as the doorway of the Blackbird was closing. "So I'll see you when I see you…and you can tell Chuck whatever you flaming want."

He stood crouching while sniffing the air as he quickly turned around unleashing three bladed claws on each hand as he watched his recruit phased through the jet and stood before him with her arms folded together.

"The professor said I'm coming with you. So I'm coming with you!" She said, her face becoming angry.

"There no way I can make you stay put, is there?" He asked.

"Nope."

He growled a little before turning around to face the small town in the distance. "Fine, then here the deal. This is no trip to the mall. You obey my orders without question, and if you get into distress, this damsel's gonna have to rescue herself. I ain't your daddy, I ain't your babysitter, and I sure ain't your knight in shining armor. We on the same page, Suburbia?"

"Aye, eye sir!" She said in a mock salute and a fake smile on her face following after him.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER:**

"To coin a cliché, it quiet… too quiet." She said, walking with Wolverine through a deserted town and holding a small tracking device, trying to pinpoint the mutant they are looking for.

"Yeah look sharp. Chuck's weirdo detector getting any hits?" He asked, looking around as he moves slowly.

Kitty looked closely at the detector. "No…I mean yes… I mean…this detector can't quite get a read on where this mutant is, exactly…but we are within the general, uh…twenty-mile radius of whomever that person is…"

Wolverine holds his hand out to prevent her from walking any further. He started to sniff the air. "Wonderful. I'm picking up sweat… cold, Metallic sweat. Only one thing smells like that… and that fear. Fear all around us…I'd say we're completely surrounded." He said as he smelled the town citizens hiding in shops, houses, yards, parks and whatever else they can find a spot to hide. To make matter worse, these people were carrying dangerous weapons.

"We are?! What the heck are we walking down the middle of the street for then?!" She said, panicking and standing very close to him.

"Lesson number one, Suburbia. A smart fighter never makes the first move when he doesn't know what he's fighting." He said, both of them turning their attention to a pizza restaurant.

Just then the door to the restaurant burst open, and a group of angry citizens with weapons in their hands rushed out. Another group of citizens came from different directions, some came from the park, and other came from buildings they were hiding in. Each of these citizens has a blunt weapon, a sharp weapon or even a shotgun.

"Making like an easy target is the easiest way… to make the enemy come to you." He said, sheathing his claws and placing his hands up as a sign they mean no harm.

"That nice and dandy, but when do stop looking like an easy target… and start becoming one?!" She said, standing very close to him as both of them watch themselves get surrounded.

"Keep it together, kid," Wolverine warned her. "Stop! The girl and I got no beef with you, bub. We just—"

"Shut up! You're in league with Barry Winston! I know it! He borrowed my weed whacker and never returned it!" One of the crazed citizens said. Both Wolverine and Shadowcat quickly look at each other with a confused look before turning their attention back toward the mob.

"Look! They're wearing masks! They're here to rob us!" A female citizen shouted.

Another citizen picked up a brick and threw it at them. Wolverine intercepted the brick by blocking it with his claws before sheathing his claws again. "No! It's worse! They're muties!"

"And here I thought the school was filled with enough headcases. Listen up, Suburbia. Don't let them touch you. Do that ghost thing you do." He said punching one of the citizens, while some of the citizens tried attacking Shadowcat, but their attacks had no effect due to her mutant powers. "We need a defensible position!" He threw one of the citizens and then noticed a huge food market a couple of blocks away.

"That market! Head there now! Use your powers to get in." He said as both of them made a run for it. Shadowcat reached the market first, phased right through the door. Wolverine with no luck was being chased by the mob, tackled his way through the glass door.

"They're not making any sense…" She said as she ran through the food market aisle with Wolverine running right beside her.

"Fear does that to people. Whatever mutant presence Charlie sent us to run down has scared the sense right out of them." He said, reaching the exit only to see the door break open and another group of crazed citizens came rushing in and surrounded them once again.

"What now? They got us pinned." Kitty asked, not noticing that Wolverine kept shaking his head intensely.

"…So you want to hate on mutant! Well, come on all of you! COME ON!" He said going into a berserker rage and driving at the citizens with his claws revealed and Shadowcat looking on in horror.

 **BACK WITH GAMBIT:**

"…Hey old man…I have a question for you, why did you assign the new girl to this mission so quickly? It seems so out of character for ya." He asked, both Ororo and McCoy nodded their head in agreement.

"Yes, I understand your concern. I fear that dark times are coming for us. The X-men need to be ready for what is to come. I need her to be ready just in case my worse fear was to be realized." Xavier said.

"Professor…is it because Senator Kelly is pushing Congress for the Operation Zero Tolerate (AN: it not Bastion this is different)?" Hank asked.

"Isn't that the decree he wants to make a law enforcement group capable of hunting down mutants and placing them in government facility institute where they claim mutants will get the help they need," Ororo stated.

"The very same except they want to initiate the sentinels' program into that system," Xavier said, earning a shocked look from Hank and Ororo.

"Goddess…I don't believe it." Ororo said, holding her left hand in front of her mouth.

"It true Stormy…I was able to sneak into the Senator's office and gather Intel for the Professor. I guess that explains why you are preparing Kitty so quickly, and you're thinking we may lose." Remy said.

"I'm preparing for the worse. I have already warned Scott and Emma of the approaching danger. As we speak, they are pushing both their squad to be ready. An X-man must master certain skills not related to his or her mutant powers." Xavier said.

"That is true. Regardless of his feral side, Wolverine is a master in hand to hand. The same can be said for Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Frost (Emma not known the White Queen), Marvel Girl, myself and Gambit. Also, Gambit and I are master thief and really good at sneaking into places, do you want us to teach her that?" Ororo asked.

"Hmm…that not a bad idea, except I don't want you two encouraging her to go around stealing." Xavier said. "I can't promise that."

"Remy keep quiet," Ororo said. "Don't worry professor; we will look after Kitty and teach her some skills she survives on…also, I will make sure Remy doesn't keep her too distracted." She said that last part which got him to chuckle.

"I don't know Ororo; our favorite Cajun may just want to do more than steal our recruit. He is like this day and ages James Bond except he has a Cajun accent instead of a British accent." Hank said, joining in on the fun to tease him.

"Anyway if you guys are done teasing this Cajun. This Cajun would like to know if we are done here." He asked with an annoyed look.

"Yes, Remy we are done," Xavier said smiling.

"Well I'm going to check in on Kurt and Peter sees what they are up to. See you later Remy and let me know when Kitty gets back." Ororo said while leaving the room. "Hey Stormy get back here, what do you mean by that. What made you think I will be waiting for her to get back, I may have plans elsewhere?" Remy shouted while leaving the room.

"No, you don't! I know you will wait for her to make sure she comes back in one peace!" She shouted back entering the elevator.

Only the two remain inside the Lab is the Professor and Hank McCoy. The Professor with a pleased look was looking at the result of the test. "He may play the part of a dashing and charming rogue, but he will look after her. I must say I never see him take an interest in a female for so long. He usually flirted with them, get what he wants and move on. However, with Ms. Pryde…it seems different for him…perhaps I'm overthinking it, what do you think Professor?"

"Gambit is curious about her. He does have some feelings growing which the same can be said for Ms. Pryde. This reminds me when Scott first took an interest in Jean." Xavier said.

"Now that is a memory we cannot forget. It such a shame it did not work out between those two. At least they ended their relationship on a good note and remain friends." Hank said.

"That I agree on. At least Scott moved on with Emma. Jean…she will find someone in time, I'm sure of it." Xavier said.

Gambit found himself in the hangar, sitting on one of the fuel tank boxes. He pulled out his stack of playing cards and started to look at each card as if he was trying to predict the future. He rubbed his temple with his fingers as he thinks about Kitty and her safety.

"I just met her, but I cannot help wonder how she is doing…look at me, the old me would never be this romance with someone that isn't Belle. I'm hoping she is okay, but more importantly, I'm hoping she stays with the X-men."

 **With Shadowcat:**

Young Kitty Pryde found herself inside a torn up house with the word mutant scattered on the wall throughout the house. Kitty ditched Wolverine out of fear because of his berserker state and not wanting to end up as a victim of one his attacks. Now she finds herself drawn to this house as she cautionary surveyed her surroundings. She crouched down and picked up a picture frame.

"This girl-clearly a mutant—didn't look like she lived in a town filled with prejudice." Kitty thought to herself as she saw a picture of a smiling mutant girl with a pale skin complexion with burning yellow eyes and pointy ears, dressed in a prom outfit with her arms around a normal looking boy. She picked up another picture and this time the same girl was dressed in a soccer outfit surrounded by females' soccer players.

"In fact, it looked like this tiny town completely embraced her strangeness, in a way tiny towns sometimes do. So what happened? What changed? How could everything have gone so horribly wrong so horribly fast…unless…" She came to a revelation and grabbed the girl's brown hoodie, running out the house and back to Wolverine. She made it back to the Food Market to tell Wolverine on what she discovered.

"Wolverine! STOP! I know what's happening! You have to—"She stopped herself in shock on what she is seeing. On top of a damaged food shelf is Wolverine with both his claws out while the crazed citizen now in fear, shake and pray to whatever god that is out there to save them from this monster of a man. Wolverine in his berserk state turned his attention toward her. He leaped toward her with his claws aiming for her neck as she falls back on her behind holding a brown hoodie. She phased through the food shelves to avoid his attacks as he cut through the shelves and food products to give chase. Leaning against the wall, she extended the brown hoodie toward him.

"The mutant we were sent here to find—she is causing all this!" She yelled out in fear as he approaches closely with intense eyes. "I-I've been to her house—look, I got her hoodie! You can get her scent! I know you can do it!" She said with pleading eyes. Her looks of fear were enough to dispel the berserker rage that filled Wolverine. Shaking his head clear of the rage, he calmed down as he kneeled beside the frightened teenager.

"Okay kid. Give it here". He asked as he was handed the brown hoodie.

It didn't take long for Wolverine and Shadowcat to find the so-called mutant that has bewitched her town. The mutant they found was a teenaged girl named Michelle, who was living out in the woods, hiding from the town people. She has the powers to project emotions onto others, even going far to control others. The girl apologized for what she has done and explained that she was chased away from her home and out fear, she was trying to send a signal for help but was too frightened to control her abilities. Wolverine and Shadowcat promised the girl that they can take her to a haven at their school for gifted youngsters like Michelle. As Wolverine picked the poor fragile girl up in a bridal style, he turned his head to Shadowcat and started to smile at her.

"As of today, I recognized you as an X-man. Welcome to the X-men, Kitty Pryde…I hope you survive the experience".

"Why do I fear like that line wasn't so comforting when you said it and you are the second person to say that to me?" She questioned with an uncertainty look on her face.

"Because living the X-men life is the most dangerous life anyone ever has, and sometimes an X-man must make a sacrifice for the greater good but don't worry I will teach you on how to survive from any danger…and I will also teach you how to reject the Cajun's libido advances". He said that last part as a joke which got her to puff her face in annoyance to what he said because she feels like she can do that on her own when it comes to Gambit.

 **END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story is an alternative universe to the X-men mythology; some of the elements will have some X-men forever materials factor in this story. The story will focus on Remy and Kitty Pryde because I like that type of pairing. Kitty will not be younger in this story like when she first appeared in X-men #129, to be fair for Gambit she will be seventeen years old while he will be eighteen years old. The event of Gambit meeting Storm happened earlier and differently, meaning she wasn't de-aged female trapped in a pre-teen state. He met her when she decided to have a little thieving adventure, and he saved her life from Shadow King and his hounds. Since then she invited him to join the X-men, and he accepted because of their friendship. Rogue in this story is a young teenager. She is at the age of fourteen and still retains her history with stealing Carol Danvers's powers, fighting the Avengers and then fighting the X-men to later joining the X-men. There will be some time skip to further the plot between Remy and Kitty.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **For things yet to come, X-ternally your part 1**

The map of the world has changed. Once, humankind was destined to inherit the world. They took the clean blank map of the world. They filled it in, fields and rivers, then forests and farms, then cities of shining chrome—

"Then we came, mutants, born among them. Humankind chose to make a map of smog and smoking craters, rather than a world where we might live in Harmony. Purges, wars, laws, and camps—the map burned and blackened, now little more than a memory and cinder. I know in my heart that the map of the world might shift again". A young teenaged girl with brown, medium hair thought to herself as she scavenged around the ruins of an old zoo.

"Humankind bends to a being that wishes to rule over all things. In this brave new world full of death and everlasting dangers. We can wipe clean, start anew, in a world we create and define for ourselves—a fresh start, a beautiful blank slate with both warning and an invitation—"

"Rrrrgggh!" The girl stopped searching and turned her attention toward the noise creeping up behind her. The girl jumped back in surprised of seeing an actual tiger trying to leap for her. As the tiger leaped toward her someone grabbed the tiger by its hind leg and threw it across the room and into empty cabinets, destroying the cabinets in the process. The tiger got up and made for the exit. The mysterious person was a short elder man. This man has a white streak in his hair. The man helped the girl up who seem to have fallen during the commotion.

"Food scarce as it is never understood why no one cooked those pussycats a long time ago." The man said.

"Aren't they endangered?!" The girl said.

"What aren't these days? Besides, anything is good with barbecue sauce".

"What barbecue sauce?" She asked while looking through the area to scavenge and finding two medicine bottles.

"Oh, kid you are breaking my heart. What you got there?"

"Medicine figured no one had thought to look in the vet lab at the Bronx Zoo since this place went to hell." She said while holding up the medicine bottles.

"You're a smart girl, Chrissie." He said as he watched her get a little upset by her name.

"It's Christina, Christina!" She said with a little frustration in her voice.

"No, I'm going to call you by your nickname the very same nickname that given to you by your father. Plus I had to change your diapers; I get to embarrass you in front of the wildlife". He said walking with her outside the building and exiting the abandoned zoo.

They walked in silence for a while until he saw a poster on the wall telling mutants to submit and surrender your life. The man made a fist, and three silver blades came out of his skins, he quickly shed the poster with his claws.

"Anti-mutant muck." He said with anger.

"My dad said there, so few of us left that soon the human race will have to find someone else to blame for their troubles," Chrissie said.

"Well that real Cajun of him to say."

"You believed your old dad?"

"I…I can't think any world that so lost that we can't turn it around." She answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"Now that is your mom talking. You ever not try following her orders? Ever thought for yourself?" He said teasing her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're a jerk." She said laughing a little.

"But I'm pretty." He said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….The military sent Mom and me on fetch quests today. I took this side trip, and I saw a couple of those posters…Logan, you've always been honest with me—"

"I'm a lot of things but I ain't no liar." He said to her with a severe look.

"Do you think we will be able to free this world, get rid of the oppression?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and looked ahead at the other non-mutants and mutants scavenging for anything they can find and quickly running away to hide. He and Chrissie promptly took shelter in a dark alley, to be seen, watching flying advanced cyborg patrol the area. "They're wiping mutants… and those who go against them, Chrissie. Killed off so many of us in the first wave. Stuck the rest of us in those breeding pen to study us, bend us to their will or just simply kill us…there used to be a time when there was so many superheroes that would rise and save the day, but those days are gone. Now it just us and the freedom fighter that is the XSE, our numbers grew with the addition of what left of the military and SHIELD".

"I wish…I wish this world weren't so dark…everybody is forced to fight including my little brother Oli". She said with a sad expression.

"Me too…come now let go find your mother she probably worried sick about you". He said ushering her to follow him as he picked up her scent.

 **IN ANOTHER LOCATION**

"Where the hell is that girl of mine?!" A middle-aged woman said looking around, but being cautious with her surroundings.

"Everything looks peaceful enough…" She said as she stepped on a trap door. "Shit!" She fell through the trap down but landed smoothly as a ninja. "Stupid, stupid of me!" she shouted in her head.

"Rogues!" She said, looking at a group of three men with guns in their hands.

"How perspective of you, mutie, and how kind of you too, shall we say, drop in." A man with a mohawk said who appeared to be the leader of the other two.

"You be advised to let go. I'm on official XSE business. You get in my way then you be helping out those primes". She said with one hand resting on the hilt of her sword across her back.

"Big deal! We hate those cyborg tyrants almost as much as we hate muties." He said to him as his colleague does not notice that two people were entering the room from above. "Beg all you want, Sweetheart. Scream all you want. Even if people have heard, no one'll come to help you. You gonna be dead by then!" He aimed his gun at her, but before he could pull the trigger, she reacted by slicing the hand that was holding his weapon off with her sword. The man screamed in pain as he tried holding his wound to keep the blood from gushing out, but he was failing to do so. He looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Y-You bitch! Robbo, George…Grab this bitch! So I can flay her mutie's ass!" He ordered his two comrades, except they did not return. He turned around to see two people standing over the bodies of his comrades.

"No, you're not, bub! Here what going to happen…this girl next to meet is that woman daughter, and right now she is pissed that you threaten her mother. Chrissie, what do you say?" Wolverine said.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" she threw a charged played card at him which explodes on impact. The man was not dead but severely wounded.

"Logan? Chrissie How—"she didn't get time to finish because her daughter ran up to her, burying her face in her chest crying. "I'm sorry momma; I shouldn't have strayed from you."

"Sigh…I'm angry that you pulled that stunt…I cannot lose you. I only have you and your brother". Kitty said with a firm authority tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry" Chrissie kept repeating over and over, hoping for forgiveness.

"You look so much like me, but you have your father's spirit flowing through you. God, I missed that man. He believed that if we lose this war, then the humans that sided with the prime sentinels will have no one to hate but themselves. Which is why we need everything we can find to end this war quickly". She said rubbing her daughter's back to calm her down.

"Hate to ruin this touching moment between mother and daughter, but I bare great news that could end this war quickly Kate." The woman now identified once as Katherine Anne Pryde, but now known as Kate…short for Katherine Anne Lebeau, looked at her once upon a time mentor with anticipation and hope.

"I found Forge…and he is secretly building a time machine… the only problem is that it is at the old Baxter Building and you know that area isn't safe". He said.

"Yeah, I know…it too close to their patrol route. Why the hell did he choose that area to build the time machine?!"

"He said he needed materials to make the time machine. I have been keeping watch on him, so don't worry he was careful". He said to her, reassuring any fears that may develop. "Logan…any clues?"

"…No…his scent went cold; it appears that he may have been captured by the sentinels. The area looks like WWI, WWII and this WWIII got together and created a new world war".

"Wait…what you two are talking about?! Mom…is Dad alive?" Chrissie let go her mother and looked up at her, hazel eyes meeting one another.

"Chrissie…listen honey—"

"Mom is Dad still alive?!" She begged for an answer.

"There have been reports from Sergeant Hecate indicating a man that fit your father description, but I didn't want to arouse any suspicions, so I asked Logan if he can quietly scan the area to see if it was real or a trap. It sounds like it was him". Kate explained.

"So far the scent matches his, but one cannot be truly careful because the sentinels can mask themselves to look like anyone. From what we know is that they can change their appearance, but not their scent…Kate, it is your call on this, what do you want to do?"

"…I need to inform our army about this. If my husband is alive then we are going to need him before the sentinels get their hands on him or worse…they would decide that one omega level mutant with the ability to charge any object, living or not, isn't enough".

"So we will save dad then, yes?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

"We shall see my little chaton (kitten), but first the army must be informed of this and Forge's invention.

 **LATER AT THE REBEL BASE AT UPPER MANHATTAN**

"So that the plan, we use the time machine Forge made for us. We go back in time, and we stopped this dark future from ever happening, how that sounds to you General Maria Hill". Logan explained to every army personal including an aged female general.

"That is going to be hard to pull off with that area heavily guarded, but if we were able to go back in time and stop Senator Kelly's assassination while warning him of what the Operation Zero Tolerance is really about we could save this timeline." Maria Hill said which earned her some approval from the army, but one old doctor didn't look fully convinced, that doctor is known then, Bruce Banner.

"There only two problems with that… Who is going back in time to prevent this future from happening? Also, there no guarantee that the person chosen to go back will be able to return to this timeline because it will cease to exist. Or it could be the possibility that you can fade away once the timeline is changed, is that something we are willing to risk?"

"We got no choice but to risk it. I don't know if you noticed Banner, but we ain't winning this war, we already lose all the Avengers except you. This may be our only shot. These Sentinels can adapt to any situations and exploit a weakness…for god sake they killed an Asgardian god, I don't think none of us would think that would be possible, but it has happened!" Logan shouted.

"Enough! This bickering will get us nowhere! I have seen horror like this before, and I survived it thanks to the help of the alliance forces during WWII. I swear to all men, women, children, humans or mutants that we will survive this nightmare!" An old man in a wheelchair said as he walked his metal wheelchair with his powers.

"Magneto." Maria Hill said, finally noticing his presence as she watched him move to the center of the army.

"I have done terrible things in my lifetime. I believed that humans would be the death of Mutantkind and so I've raged war on the humans. However, I was wrong. Xavier was right and if only I would have listened! This future would never happen in the first place. Xavier believed in second chances…we need to do this; we need to be the heroes we were meant to be. Otherwise, we will all be killed by the Sentinels or worse…we will end up as slaves". Magneto said as he watched newfound hope in the eyes of those gathered for the meeting.

"Slaves?! Erik, I thought the Sentinels and their leader don't take prisoners?!" Kate said with a surprised look. "Do you think it possible that…he is a prisoner?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Pryde, what are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"I send Hecate on a recon mission because my spies had been picking up a report of a man that matches my husband description. You know as well as I that his powers can be used as a weapon if he was captured. Remy is an omega level mutant, and it took him years to control his powers to its fullest potential. At full power, he could destroy a city in an instant, in theory; he could be powerful enough to destroy a planet. We need to find him before they do…before he does!" She said with a look of determination. Both her children sitting next to her with a look of hope on their faces.

Everybody but, Kitty, her children, Logan, Magneto, Banner, and Hecate, were talking to each other. Some believed it was too risky to look for him, others thought he should be saved and that he is a valuable member of the XSE. The talks turned into an argument and would have raged on if it wasn't for two people shouting.

"QUIET!" An middle aged African woman and Russian man said at the same time. Kitty turned toward them and smiled at two of her oldest teammates and friends.

"Is this true, is Remy… still alive?" She asked and was met with a nod from Kitty.

"It is as I have reported to our Commander. The reader indicated that it was Gambit and I was informed that the Captain personally went there to check it out". Hecate explained. Logan nodded toward Hecate and Ororo.

"Then we should look for him, he is one of us, and he has done so much for this army," Peter said.

"He was the one who builds the XSE, originally we were just the X-men, but Gambit was able to bring the thieves and assassins guild together and formed the XSE with the surviving members of the X-men. I never thought the kid had in him when he was younger, but the truth was he cared more for coexistence than any of Xavier's students…he just act like he don't. I agree with looking for him, but we are pressed for time, and this is important".

"Logan!" Kate said in disbelief.

"Look I don't like it better than anyone else, but Gambit is a survivor just like the rest of us. I cannot help but wonder why Gambit has yet to contact us, but then it hit me. He most likely being personally targeted by you knows who. Gambit is smart because he keeps moving so that they would follow him and not fully focus on us. As captain of the XSE, I proposed that we take this opportunity now. Trust me, Kate, this is bigger than you think because at this moment we don't know the situation of Gambit and the last thing we want to do is to stretch our forces very thin that the Sentinels start to demolish us with ease, or did you forget what has happened to Fantastic Four?"

"Mom?" Both Chrissie and her brother said at the same time.

"…Fine…But I'm getting to pick the four people that will go back in time". Kate said ignoring the protests from her children as she decided not to look for her husband. The people gathered were mumbling among each other on which people she will pick that will go back in time.

"Am I not like going to like who you will pick for this mission?" Maria asked.

"Nope." Kate replied with a smirk.

"You're not going. You are needed here as commander of the XSE". Maria replied back matching her with a smirk of her own.

"No argument there and I weren't planning on going."

Maria looked at her closely before briefly looking at Kate's two children. "I see what you're planning…in case our worse fear happened, and that thing captured your husband, and it decided that one LeBeau with the power to blow things up isn't enough. I would be against it, but it is smart…fine then you can send both your children back in time to evade the Sentinels and who are the other you want to go with them?"

"Wait a minute?! What going here?" Chrissie asked.

"Mom, are you sending us away?" Oli asked.

"Yes, but before you two argue with me, listen to me my anges (angels). I need you two to do the biggest heist you ever dream of doing. I taught you and your brother, along with the help of your father and your Aunty, Ororo, so this is a big mission for the both of you." Kate said.

Both their attention were on her. Once she saw they were not going to interrupt her she continued talking. "Chrissie, you are sixteen year old and your brother is thirteen year old. Both of you were taught by the best. Your skills are the on the same level as I was when I was nineteen years old, so I know that you can do this, Chrissie. I need you and your brother to go back in time to assist the heroes and the chosen time travelers to prevent Senator Robert Kelly's assassination. Can I count on you two?"

"Mom I—"

Kate cut her off and repeated her question. "Can I count on you two?"

Both children started tearing up because they knew they were abandoning their parents and no matter how much they want to protest, their mother will not take no for an answer.

"Yes mom". Chrissie said hugging her mother.

"Of course mom". Oli said while he too was hugging his mother. Kate returned the hugs with one of her own. "Okay here is my vote for who should be going with them…I vote for Ruby Summer and Franklin Richards to accompany my children to the past". Everybody start arguing about how unfair that sounds to have two powerful soldiers to go back in time instead of staying here and helped everybody fight the Prime Sentinels.

"Look! I get that sound like overkill to everybody but to make sure our mission is a success we need Franklin and Ruby to go back in time. Reed will be able to confirm that Franklin is real and not a fake. Beside people let face it back then it was the age of heroes and villains, nobody in the past would believe our stories without proof. Once Reed and Xavier can confirm that Franklin and Ruby's mission is legit, they can help stop the assassination and the Zero Tolerance party from happening". Kitty explained.

"She is right people…I'm a part of the heroic ages and was a junior officer to SHIELD at that time. Believe me; there were a lot of things going on in the world that you end up becoming paranoid like Nick Fury. Nobody would believe this timeline without proof; otherwise, they would think this is a villainy plot to take over the world. Fine…I will accept those terms. Is there anybody else that is willing to go with them on this mission?" Maria asked.

Nobody else said anything, except Logan. "Oh what the heck I will go with them on this mission to increase their chances to two hundred percent."

"Logan, are you sure?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure".

"My friends, we won't let you go by yourself. We'll accompany you to Forge's location.

 **MEANWHILE CURRENTLY IN THE PAST:**

"Gambit! Look out!" Storm yelled in concern.

Already aware of the warning that comes within the so-called Danger Room, Gambit was evading the metal spikes that were being fired at him from the wall cannons with timely acrobatic maneuvers. All around him each of his teammates was engaging in an activity to test their abilities. However, Gambit maneuvering was forcing him to collide into Nightcrawler, who was trying his best to dodge the projectiles that were fired at him.

"Gambit! Be careful you're heading in my direction!" Nightcrawler warned before teleporting out the way.

"Do not worry my friends; Colossus is here," Colossus said transforming into his steel form and standing in front of Gambit to provide cover for him, as he watches the metal spikes break on impact, hitting Colossus steel form.

Storm who was already flying in the air, shot down a bolt of lightning at the wall cannons, causing an explosion upon impact. A door opened up next to the destroyed wall cannons, and a metal combat robot came out of the door, and it started to run toward Gambit and Colossus. Gambit jumped passed Colossus right side and began to throw his kinetic charged cards, causing an explosion upon impact, but the attack did not faze the robot who kept his pursue at them. Colossus stood his ground, readying himself for the raging robot. However, a loud animal-like growl was heard and dazzling speed Wolverine was on the combat bot with his claws, slashing at it with precise furiously. His attacks did not last long as the robot swayed him away with enough force that it took Nightcrawler to catch him mid-air before teleporting back down to the ground with him. Colossus charged at the robot and started punching the robots with his strength. Gambit stood his ground and observes the situation around him, never taking his eyes off the robot and wondering when she was going to make her presence known.

"I am sorry my mechanical friend. For all your computerized strength and speed...you are still no match for the armored might of Colossus!...Bozhe moy (oh my god)!" He yelled the last part out because the robot picked him up and slammed him down on the ground before turning his attention toward Gambit.

"Allez monsieur Robot! I'm eager to show you my winning hand!" Gambit said while his eyes violently glow and leaking out kinetic energy.

The robot was unable to take his challenge because it started to malfunction. The culprit to the robot malfunction turned out to be Shadowcat, who was phasing from the ground and going right through the robot. She stopped right in front of Gambit, who was powering down, her smile never leaving her face.

"Cherie. Every once in a while I have to pinch myself because I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful person in my life". Gambit said wrapping his arms around her as she does the same to him before phasing out of his arms.

"Uh huh, I bet you say that to every girl you meet." She flirted back.

"You caught me, but I don't do that for anybody except for the people I find special. Besides every day you pull me in deeper and deeper". He said as he leans closer to her face. Kitty leans a little bit closer as both their faces meet, but before anything can happen a noise of someone clearing their throat was heard. Both the teenager turned their attention toward the source.

"You two are like lovebirds, just can't keep you two apart long enough that wouldn't cause a scene. Plus I think my students had enough of watch a love soap opera being reenacted by two X-man members". Cyclops said at the entrance way of the Danger Room with the New Mutants students by his side, their faces covered with blushes and smiles. Gambit smiled, while Shadowcat was blushing and turning her face away to hide her blush. Storm and the rest of the X-men started to laugh at them.

"Oh come on guys, it not that funny!" Shadowcat said.

"It has only been three months since she got here and already the little lady made more noise than the swamp rat ever did. If my enemies don't kill me, it will be these two with their constant flirting". Wolverine said taking his mask off. "For now team we are done with training…unless these two want to have a private training among each other". He pointed at Gambit and Shadowcat before walking away with a smirk.

"Not cool Logan, not cool!" Kitty said with her face completely red due to Logan planting that image in her head.

"I don't like what the big deal. Nothing wrong with a little one on one training. If anything Cherie our skills and performances can increase centerfold". Gambit said smiling.

Kitty looked at them before walking away with a huffing noise. "What? What I do?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know Remy; maybe you took the joke a little too far". Storm said snickering. Gambit shrugged his shoulders and took off after Kitty.

"Kitty! Wait up. I didn't mean anything about it". Gambit said walking beside her.

"I'm…not some type of conquest for you…I want you to understand that, especially after everything that has happened in Madipoor". She said a little quieter, but he still heard her regardless. He lifted her chin up with two of his fingers, staring into her eyes. "It not your fault Cherie, you couldn't have known what your father was getting into dealing with Ogun and the yakuza."

"Yeah but what if he comes back? Can I afford to have a peaceful life playing superhero when that man can pull himself from beyond the grave and try to attempt to steal my body?" She found herself being embraced by him.

"Do not worry, Cherie. You got people watching over you…plus I won't let him get to you because if he comes any closer to you, I'm going to put him back into his grave personally". He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She reacted back by returning the kiss herself which deepened with tongue action. After kissing each other, they sensed another presence watching them. They turned their attention toward the same person.

"Anna Marie Raven, it not nice to spy on others," Kitty said taking an older sister tone with the poor shocked girl.

"Sorry, Kitty I didn't mean to spy on you and Remy… I was looking for Remy because we got a visitor claiming to be Remy's brother". The southern girl said with a nervous tone.

"This man, Anna, did he has a bald head, thick mustache and spoke with a Cajun accent," Remy asked.

"Yep, except his accent was much stronger than yours." She said.

"Henri LeBeau…" He said, gaining a worried look from Shadowcat and a confused look from Rogue. "Remy…" Kitty said as she watched the man she fell in love with move ahead without saying a word. She and Rogue looked at each other before taking off after him.

 **THE LIVING ROOM:**

Gambit walked into the room with Shadowcat and Rogue trailing right behind him. He turned his attention toward Professor Xavier and his brother, Henri LeBeau. The memory of his past started to flood back to him. His time with the Fagan's Mob, a gang of street thieves who raised him and taught him the ways of thievery. To living as an orphan on the streets, and his attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, a then patriarch of the Thieves Guild when he was ten years old; to becoming adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau himself and meeting the rest of clan LeBeau members. He grew closer to his older foster brother, Henri, Henri's wife Mercy and his foster cousin, Etienne Marceaux.

"Long time no see, Remy. Tu parais bien (you're looking good)". Henri said walking up to his brother with his arms open, hugging Remy. Remy returned the hug before pulling away.

"Tu es belle aussi mon frere (you're looking good too my brother), but something is telling me you bring bad news."

Henri shakes his head before taking a serious look. "You need to come home; Remy…father was kidnapped by Candra…and Bella Donna Boudreaux".

"Who Bella Donna Boudreaux?" Rogue asked.

"My-"He was cut off by Shadowcat, "She was Remy's fiancee, and somebody who is going to be a problem if I heard this correctly." She said folding her arms upon the mention of Remy's ex-fiancee, mad that somebody is trying to ruin the happiness that she and Gambit are trying to build.

 **Boudreaux's manor:**

"It seems that your oldest son ran to go get my precious Remy. You were right, Candra. Henri did exactly what you said he was going to do." A blond haired woman said to another blonde woman, as they both watched their bound and gagged to the wall.

"I created both guilds, Bella Donna. I know how the Thieves Guild operates. Besides our favorite Cajun care too much for his adopted family to really stay away for too long."

The woman identified as Bella Donna pulled out a knife and threw it at a picture on a wall, impaling it. The picture was showed to have two people in the image, the people in question was Gambit wrapping his arms around Shadowcat in an intimate hug and the knife impaled in Shadowcat's face.

"We can't wait to see your son again; Jean Luc...and I cannot wait to meet this prostituee that stole my Remy's attention." She said with enough hate in her voice while Candra was smiling wickedly.

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
